The present invention relates to a connection device for an electrical machine and in particular for electric motors.
For different types of use of electric motors there are also different requirements placed on the configuration of the electrical connection system. Each of the various connection systems requires in each case completely different connection components. In order to change the type of connection, a high degree of complexity in terms of variance or adapter parts is generally required. This often results in severely increased costs and in many cases requires more installation space, in addition. In many uses, the ideal type of connection can therefore not be used for technical and economic reasons.
Nowadays, motors are typically connected, for example, via terminal boards, in which the motor-side connection contacts and the external connection contacts are in each case screwed on. In accordance with another connection variant, the power and control lines of the motor are routed into an external switchgear cabinet if this is necessary, for example owing to a lack of space.
Since the different types of motors generally each have different power and control lines, there is a high degree of so-called internal variance for the electric motors. Furthermore, the large number of possibilities for external connections results in a high degree of external variance. The combination of the internal variances and the external variances results in a very high number of possible connection systems. This not only increases the logistical complexity, but also the fitting complexity for the connection systems.
Document DE 196 03 868 C1 has disclosed a clamping plate for an electric motor which receives connection pins for cable lugs, links or nuts. The clamping plate is accommodated in a connection housing of the electric motor.
Furthermore, document EP 0 829 944 A2 has disclosed a connection for an electric motor of a washing machine. A plug-in connector is fixed to the winding of the motor. A plug having a plurality of contacts which are insulated from one another can be inserted into the plug-in connector. In this case, the contacts may be in the form of flat contacts.
In addition, document DE 1 488 945 B has disclosed a terminal box for electrical machines which has a plurality of openings for power lines and control lines.
Finally, document DE 1 913 399 U describes a cuboid terminal box for an electric motor, five walls of the terminal box being provided with openings which are identical to one another and can be terminated as desired by a cable entry, a particular switching member or a cover.